Shut Down
by I-want-your-cookies
Summary: Fang was never part of the flock. When the flock get's captured they meet Fang and he is instantly accepted into the flock. Who is Graph, and will the flock survive or will they shut down? FAX! Bad summary. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**YAY, THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or anything . . . (wow, that's probably the most serious disclaimer I have ever done . . .)**

**Adopted from my twin brother, Batoutofhell1—or Batty and or Batman as I will later call him. **

* * *

**FANG'S POV:**

I was born at this place called the School. No, it's not the hell-whole normal people call education—yes , I did just say "normal people" , but more on that later—but instead a lab where they make animal hybrids out of people. It's sick, it's twisted, yet they do it anyways. The White Coats, as I call them, for some reason decided that I would make the perfect test-monkey and that I should be turned into an Avian Hybrid; also known as a freak with wings.

Yup, so I have wings. Got a problem? Nope, didn't think so. When I was ten I managed to escape, but now I'm back. I had been trying to find the five people that were just like me—I had heard of them from some White Coats that changed sides—and I accidentally got too close and was captured.

Just my luck.

Anyway, I've been through a lot, so this was just like icing on the cake for me. I lost my only friend, Graph, at age nine and I haven't talked since.

It's quite depressing, really.

Now I'm sixteen and I could really use his advice right about now. I've been hoping that the flock would be in the School with me, but so far, I've had no such luck.

Looks like I won't be escaping any time soon.

**MAX'S POV:**

The flock and I (Iggy, my second-in-command, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy) were just minding our own business, flying casually through the air while shooting the birds nearby with spit balls, when _freaking flying Erasers _just swooped in and decided to tie us all up with rough rope and lock us in the back of a chopper.

Can we say, _rude? _

Of course we fought like hell, but, there were about fifty and there were only five of us so we were majorly outnumbered.

We got out of the School when Iggy and I were seven by Jeb (who we now think is dead) and we stayed off the radar until recently. So, now here we are, locked in dog crates once again, in the back of a chopper, guarded by Erasers.

Quite the story, isn't it?

"Max, I'm hungry," Nudge complained, leaning against the cool metal bars of her dog crate.

"I know," I sighed, pressing my forehead against my crate, "we'll get out of here, soon, sweetie,"

_Max? _Angel's voice rung in my head. **(A/N: Yeah, she can read minds, though she can't do anything else but mind control. Don't want to make her power-crazy. Max still can breathe under water and she has super-speed. Iggy can feel colors. Nudge can control metal, and hack into stuff. Gazzy can mimic, and, well, ****_fart. _****And Fang can turn invisible and breathe under water.) **

_Yeah, sweetie?_

_ We're not getting out of here, are we? _That child was so smart sometimes. I decided to just tell her the truth, knowing that she wouldn't tell the rest of the flock.

_No, sweetie. But we can always try. _I admitted, flashing her a quick, but strained, smile.

_But that isn't always enough, right, Max?_

_No. _

_ You don't have to worry, we'll be fine. You can lead us out of anything . . . but, this time, even though I'm only six, I can take the pain. Don't do what you did last time and try to stop them from hurting me. It only got you punished worse. Promise. Promise that you won't. _

How did she know what I was planning? Whatever. Reluctantly, I gave in, knowing this was one battle I wouldn't win. _Fine, Angel, I promise._

_ You better not break that promise._

_ I won't, Ange, I swear._

_ I thought you said swearing was bad._

_ It is—uh, um, just . . . never mind. _

The rest of the ride was in uncomfortable silence; Nudge spent most of it trying to use her metal manipulation power to get the locks to lift, but to no avail. They came prepared this time.

"We're here!" My least favorite Eraser, Ari, sang as if we were just going on a super-fun trip to Disney World and _not _a trip to our personal hell.

I really hate my life sometimes.

**FANG'S POV:**

"YO! Paw's off, bucko," A girl's voice snapped from the one exit in the Cage Room where they keep some of the experiments locked up. "Hey, I said, paw's off—"

A sound of flesh slapping on flesh rang out through the room, making some of the experiment's stir and make whining noises. "That wasn't very nice, Meaty," The girl's voice sang. "What did I say about the claws? Dude, go to a freaking nail salon! Those things are lo-ong!"

"Shut it," The Eraser's voice snapped. They still hadn't made it to my cage yet.

"Max, maybe you should stop," A small, innocent, child's voice told the older girl—Max?—in a worried tone that was laced with pain.

"I didn't see what 'Meaty' as you called him did to you, but _whoa _that must have been a hard hit." A guy's voice commented.

"It was," The girl grumbled.

Finally, they came into view. The ones I had been searching for. There was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed six-year old, a slightly older kid that looked to be only slightly older, a mocha-skinned one that was about eleven—maybe twelve, an extremely pale teenage boy that was obviously blind, and finally a gorgeous lanky girl with brown-blonde hair and a scowl on her face.

I'm guessing she was the one that spoke before.

The Erasers tossed them into their cages like rag dolls, and the oldest girl looked up at "Meaty" with a glare that could stop a train in a millisecond. "If I weren't in this freaking cage, I would totally shove that needle over there," she pointed to the large needle on the table nearby, "up you hairy ass."

"You go Max!" The boy about eight whooped, ignoring when the Eraser in front of his cage glowered at him. It was nothing compared to the Max girl's glare, and I guess he was used to getting those.

The Erasers grimaced and left with the metal door clanging shut loudly behind them.

**MAX'S POV:**

I was about to tell my flock to hang in there and that we were going to get out, but I was distracted by the hot guy with the olive-toned skin and black hair and the most gorgeous obsidian eyes I had ever seen.

_Max, really? _Angel giggled in my head.

I shot her a look, "Out of my head, Angel. Now."

She obeyed, but still snickered quietly in the cage beside me.

I studied the guy about my age for a moment; that was when I noticed that he had some black feathers peeking out from his shirt. "He's a bird kid!" I shrieked in surprise.

"Maxie, are you talking to yourself again?" Iggy asked teasingly from the cage in front of me.

"Shut up, Iggy," I snapped, glaring at him which was completely useless. "No, I am not talking to myself. There's a kid our age with wings in the cage to my right."

"Yay! A new friend!" Iggy and Nudge exclaimed at the same time, laughing.

I wonder about those two sometimes.

"Igs, Nudge, I hate to burst your bubbles . . . but, I'm pretty sure he doesn't talk."

"Awe." Nudge pouted, then turned to the kid. "Pleeeaasse, will you talk? Come on it's not that hard, see it's not that hard. I'm doing it right now; well, then again, I'm always talking . Max or one of the others always has to throw a shoe at me or cover my mouth to get me to stop. Well, I guess they can't now since we're in cages. So, HA, MAX! You can't get me to stop now!"

Jesus, that girl is crazy.

**FANG'S POV:**

"Okay, Nudge," the boy around eight cut in, "enough."

"Oh!" Max suddenly exclaimed, as if realizing something. "Sorry, I'm Maximum Ride, but call me Max. This is the Gasman, but call him Gazzy. That's Iggy, that's Angel, and finally that's Nudge."

She seemed to be waiting for something and I knew that she was expecting me to say my name; I guess she was used to people following her orders. I decided I could trust her so I spoke the first words I ever spoke in a long time:

"Fang."

My voice was scratchy and hoarse from not using it, but she got what she wanted because her face broke out into a dazzling smile. "Nice to meet you, Fang,"

* * *

**I know, I know, sucky ending. But, don't worry, I'll update soon. Hoped you liked it. To read the original version (the one my brother wrote) go to my other story ("I'm Not Going to Change") and on Chapter 6 I have the original on there. **

** REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**~Cookies**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MR! **

**Second chapter, after this, I'm going to post a chapter for "I'm Not Going to Change".**

* * *

**MAX'S POV:**

"Hey, Fang?" Angel asked him, leaning as close as she could get in her size-small cage. "When was the last time you spoke?"

I was about to scold her for prying, but Fang , to our surprise, answered.

"Seven years." His voice was slightly clearer now that he was getting used to using it again. The flock and I stared at him with wide eyes.

"So, why are you talking now?" Nudge asked eagerly.

"'Cause I need to get out. And so do you. You know, I've been searching for all of you for a long time; I just never thought I would find you guys _here." _Fang looked around the room in disgust.

Before anyone could say anything else, a White Coat broke in through the door, an angry look on his rat-like face. "Maximum Ride?" He said, stopping in front of my cage. I came up with a name for the dude in seconds.

Rat Dude.

"Yes, Rat Dude?" I responded innocently, widening my eyes to the point of making me seem like one of those overly-sweet, dumb blondes.

Rat Dude grimaced at the name, but continued anyway. "You're needed for testing in the Eraser vs. Experiment combat room." He told me, smugly, as if he thought I wouldn't last two seconds against those guys.

I blinked, batting my eyes sweetly. "Oh, am I going to kick their asses? Because, if I am, I hope you have _a lot _of nurses at hand, Rat Dude,"

"Okay," He scoffed, clearly not believing a word I said.

My eyes suddenly turned dark and angry; Rat Dude nearly peed his pants, and Iggy and Gazzy started rolling around in their cage with laughter. "How about we make a little bet? If I lose to the Erasers, we—including Fang—get no food for a week," the flock and Fang made noises of protest, "_but, _if I win against the Erasers then we get all the food we want. And no 'experimenting' on Angel, Gazzy, or Nudge." I made sarcastic air quotes around "experimenting".

Rat Dude snorted. "Not going to happen, Maximum,"

I smirked at him. "And why not? Scared?" I taunted, my smirk widening further.

"No," He said a little too quickly. Finally, he sighed, "Okay. Deal." Rat Dude opened my dog cage, and I stood up allowing my sore muscles to crack and stretch out. When I was finished, I spit in my hand and held it out to him to seal the deal. Eyeing my hand in disgust, he shook it tentatively.

"Good." I sang, skipping ahead of him to go meet the Eraser's that were about to get their butt's kicked by a girl.

**FANG'S POV: **

That girl is too much. "Why the heck would she do that?" Iggy groaned. "Our food! She sacrificed our _food!_"

"Dude, its _Max._" Gazzy reminded him. "Besides, she can totally take those morons."

"Yeah! Max one time told Angel and I that the day that she loses to an Eraser is the day that pigs fly! Besides, she would _never ever _risk food unless she's positive that she'll win. Unless, she was brainwashed! ZOMG, Angel! Do you think she was brainwashed? She could have been! And then we would have no food, and then Angel, Gazzy, and I would be experimented on, and then—,"

"NUDGE!" All of us yelled, causing her to look sheepish.

"Sorry, I'm just worried,"

"We'll be fine." But Angel didn't seem too sure herself.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's short. But, SERIOUSLY? Like, one review? People, come on! This is nothing compared to what my other story ("I'm Not Going to Change") got! Unless I start getting more reviews soon, I'm just going to take longer and longer to update and the chapters will get shorter, too! **

**Sorry for my harshness, but you would understand if you had the same problem I did,**

**~Cookies**


End file.
